


The Silence of their Glances

by Lightofonesoul



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types, Hannibal Rising (2007)
Genre: Blood and Violence, Dark Will Graham, First Kiss, Hannigram - Freeform, IAMX - Freeform, M/M, Past Abuse, Slow Burn, Thanks to IAMX because inspired me a lot, Thomas Harris thank, a bit - Freeform, and even to Bryan Fuller, different POV, introspective, will and hannibal in youth
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-01-31 00:36:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21437296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lightofonesoul/pseuds/Lightofonesoul
Summary: If Will and Hannibal had met in youth, in university? What would happen?If both have an affinity of the mind and can understand and listen to their souls in silence?There, my version ^_^AU of Hannibal Rising, a bitHannigram!From the prologue: "Will could follow him for another few steps before the boy in front of him stopped and he turned back with his head turning slightly to the rightlike he had sensed him."
Relationships: Hannibal Lecter/Lady Murasaki, Will Graham & Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 7
Kudos: 27





	1. Prologue

_"Sometimes you find your best self in the silence. When there’s nothing to listen to except the sound of your heartbeat , something happens._  
_You find the rthymn of your own thoughts and you stop being so afraid of where those thoughts go._  
_You learn what keeps your hands busy and your mind engaged._  
_We live in a world that insists that you are incomplete in some fundamental way if you aren’t constantly surrounded by other people. And if you only ever allow yourself to be alone when you feel lonely, you might start believing the lie. But if you let go of all your expectations for a happy life and simply live, I think you’ll find that being alone isn’t scary or sad at all._  
_There is clarity in the silence. There is hope there too"_  
-L.A.L.

  


_Notes:_

_-Will is a bit different because he is young and if he was more “cold” with Hannibal, i don’t think the young Hannibal would have been interested in him._

_-Hannibal is different from NBC, because i’ve inspired by Hannibal Rising from book and film, but also you can find a bit of Hannibal from NBC_

_-I don’t say this fanfiction is totally a Hannibal Risings AU, because the back story of Will is by me and because of other things are my fiction. Of course, i added even some parts of the book/film created by Harris, because it’s young Hannibal anyway. If you have read the book/saw the film is better for you to understand the whole story, but i will try to explain anyway even if you didn’t 😊_

thank to my beta unknownmusing! so can i can post this.❣

  


Italian version:**[ here](https://efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=3780236)**

  


The whole place was silent, but Will could also imagine the speaking of litanies from the past, under that big arcs. He tried to keep the distance from his target, holding under his arm his notebooks and satchel, while walking around the wall to search for inspiration, and waiting until he _“felt” _it probably.

  


Will could follow him for another few steps before the boy in front of him stopped and he turned back with his head turning slightly to the right as he had sensed him. 

  


“What you doing here, Will Miller?” Will froze. 

  


_How can it be possible? _

  


_The other boy had never saw me_... _only just recognized me by smell? _

  


A shadow came beside his own. But he was surprised the best student in the university, remembered him - the new guy.

  


Hannibal turned around and looked at him, and again Will felt that glance in his soul, like the first time he noticed him; in the break of lessons in the university’s garden.

  


_Why I’m I here? _

  


_I don’t have any idea. _

  


He tried to convince himself that it was the perfect place to be alone. 

  


But the truth it was he just wanted to follow that guy with amber eyes, that he sawed him before anyone else; when they had met eyes once, after one week he could not thing of anything else at all. 

  


In the beginning, he tried to resist but around the university in the garden, or everywhere he would try to search for Hannibal Lecter. 

  


Because he was just brilliance, like a spark of color between all the people in monochrome grey uniforms. 

  


Will turns his face away to stare at the white church's pillar, trying to avoid any eye contact. He hated to speak with people but at the moment, it was inevitable.

  


“I enjoy the silence through these walls…”

“Where you’re not disturbed by boring chats?” Hannibal states while asking him a question. Will looked at him and nodded a “yes” in reply. He knew many of his peers, that would laugh and call him a freak or any other stupid things…but not Hannibal. Lecter was there because he liked to be there.

  


“So, I wish you good memories here.” Hannibal says, using his kind, elegant, tone as usual, and heading to the exit. 

  


“No.”

  


But the other male stopped because of him saying that, and Will blushed so hard because it hadn’t been his intention to say it out loud.

  


“I mean…is not right because you are here before me, and you are silent enough that you are not annoying.” Will says, trying to make sure the “No” doesn't sound off-putting. 

  


Hannibal stayed still for a few moments like he was a statue of flesh and charm made from stone. That one is condemned to look at eternity. 

  


But suddenly, his eyes just shined and he moved with such grace that for Will’s mind it seem not human then sat down in front of him. 

  


So, he looked again around him and finally, something captured his attention because he started to draw. Will stayed slightly behind him feeling in the silence, starting to look at the other male through the _“Ability” _as he called it.

  


Even though it felt more like a….curse to his mind. 

  


  


  



	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If Will and Hannibal had met in youth, in university? What would happen?  
If both have an affinity of the mind and can understand and listen to their souls in silence?  
There, my version ^_^  
AU of Hannibal Rising, a bit  
Hannigram!
> 
> From Chapter 1: "The difference between Will ùand the grey uniformed other students of the University, was that his sea bluish-green glance was full of secrets and anger that Hannibal wanted to understand."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank to my beta unknownmusing! so can i can post this.❣
> 
> (English is not my first language)

“The gossip about you is true, Lecter? You have noble blood just because your family took it with blood? Like the count Dracula. Fuck, we need stakes!!!”

This was another insult he had to listen about his family by Bill Pratt, but he didn't have reply yet. He never took his eyes away from his study book, for a little brat like him.

He had seen worse when he was in college, or better his castle, a which had been taken after the war. He had grown up there and seen many bullies like Pratt. He had been even violent, before his uncle Robert and Lady Murasaki, saved him before he could really do something bad there.

Also, was more amusement to saw Bill instead of the vivisected figures in his book.

He didn’t react to Bill, because he didn't want to disappoint Lady Murasaki, or be in trouble. He had grown up and he had to behave with wisdom and intelligence.

Hannibal was the best student in there and he didn’t want to ruin his reputation. He had the adoration by the professors, so the consequence was envy and Bill was the chief of the bullies there, even this was just one side of the coin.

Hannibal knew the real reason was the fact that the girl he liked, didn’t watch a boy so stupid, full of pimples, and so rude as he was. Clarice, the girl, had a crush for Hannibal, even it was unrequited love of a sort, and that had made Bill envy him more than anything else.

So that’s why the other boy had come looking for Lecter, in a quiet place in the park to read, and starting to tease him. Hannibal could have punished him if Bill just continued with it in an isolated space...

“I have to tell Clarice, that you’re a waste of time. Don’t you think, eh _orphan_?” 

At that point, Hannibal got up feeling so tired of the stupid boy and without replying or a look, begin to head back to the university. 

Only to be stopped by a hand grabbing hold of his arm, while he could felt the anger of Bill - the other boy - was tightening his grip on it. 

“Or maybe you’re just interested in your Aunt. So quiet beautiful, I bet. Ever laid with her, hmm?”

Those words were enough for Hannibal. Even just hearing about his Aunt slandered in that way makes him said.

“Let me go, _Pratt_.” Using a few calm and spelled words - a final last warning.

The idiot laughed at this, continued.

“Or maybe you are a freak...” only for his words to be cut short, when suddenly he collapsed like a puppet and Hannibal, saw a crimson bloom starting to spread through his hair. 

Standing behind the other boy, is one person Hannibal hadn’t been expecting - Will Miller - held in his hand a now bloodied rock, while there was serious expression on his face.

“I was tired of his chatter.” Will only said, released the bloodied rock to allow it to fall to the ground with a muffled thump and looked him in the eyes. 

Hannibal, didn’t really know how an action that just been done by Will, could be imagined and find himself appreciating that the other young man had chosen to help him. 

This time Will had followed his intuition Hannibal had seen, remembering a previous experience where it was anger instead that been used.

When Will Miller had arrived at the University he more keeping to himself and silent, while avoiding contact with everyone, including Hannibal. Even when their eyes would meet by accident something happened. The other young man didn’t even look him in the eye when they did have conservations.

Mostly Hannibal had seen Will on his own, taking breaks from studying instead, leaning against the wall and no other company. He noted that the other young man had a delicate face, curly brown hair, and fringe that hid his blue eyes from sight.

Many girls, smirking in his direction to try and get his attention, but Hannibal had noticed that Will would ignore them. This however if you were the new person at University or even school was that bullies tended to draw towards you because you were alone and with no friends to protect, so Bill and his group of cronies had started to mock the other young man.

It was the day, Hannibal saw the Inner Beast of Will Miller. He watched Will, pick up Bill by the collar of his shirt and punched the annoying bully, with so much anger and violence that seemed less human and more animal.

Due to this Will Miller had to take a suspension for disrupting University Rules for the tolerance of no violence on their grounds and Hannibal had seen that Will didn’t seem to care for it as much, while the girls who had been trying to get the other young man’s attention begin to become scared of him.

Hannibal, though was the opposite. He was intrigued. So, from that day onwards Hannibal began to look and watch Will, noticing how the young man actually did something different from the other people of the University.

How the other young man analyzed and studied them, using his special ability to expose their secrets. The difference between Will Miller and the grey uniformed other students of the University, was that his sea bluish-green glance was full of secrets and anger that Hannibal wanted to understand.

It said that eyes are the windows to the soul. While Hannibal could saw that there was a wounded look in them, that touched Hannibal and he wanted to get to know more about Will Miller. He couldn’t though until Will had decided he would allow Hannibal close to him. 

Hannibal decided to wait and one day, Will came to with embarrassment on his features; eyes shifting here and there as the other young man asked him to help with his Studies as a Tutor. 

Will needed it for a reason and that was because one of the University Professors had said he had too much _Empathy Ability _to be a Doctor, while when it came to doing a Body Dissection in the Theatre Hall he would flee because it would become too much.

Hannibal, decided he wanted to help Will Miller so he could stay with the other young man, while soon little conservations started between them even if was about University or certain topics. 

Yet, Will still had his _“Fort”_ still around the most intimate part of him and Hannibal had thankfully patience. Between them both was the occasional glances, looking at each-other in silence.

That day was another day of them both looked at each-other, before broke the gaze to reach down to brush the fingerprints off the rock with the tissue. 

Leaving no trace of evidence it had just been used to bash a bully’s head with, Will looked at him still, but his mind seemed to be elsewhere as Hannibal notices the far-off look - like Will Miller was made a decision.

“Come with me?” Hannibal asked to him, while Will nodded silently in reply and started to follow him until they reach a tall towering giant sequoia.

Hannibal, felt himself smiling when he had sat down against the warm bark of the tree as Will soon settles beside him, holding in his hands another philosophy book. He felt closer to Will after the event with Bill the _Prat_.

The book is handed to him, while he begins to read for Will. Depending of what book chose, it could be either Plato or Socrates - Greek philosophers - seeing the minute details as Will listens carefully to him.

Hannibal started to understand Will Miller’s emotions - happiness; joy and the others - and the expressions on his face, while he continues reading. Hannibal was very good at understanding people, but with Will Miller it piqued his curiosity and he wanted to know more about the other young man.

While reading the books, sometimes they would be close to each-other in silence, their gazes occasionally meeting when Hannibal took a breath before continuing to read or even feeling a gentle breath on his cheek, due to Will Miller’s close proximity to him.

Pausing in his reading of the philosophy book, Hannibal turns his face to look at Will saw for the first time that the young man wanted to talk to him, even he knew he wouldn’t be done.

“I know you enjoy the silence and listening to me. If you don’t want to talk, I don’t mind it. But I hope you’ll will, because truth be told I’m interested in what you have to say.” Hannibal said and Will nodded in reply.

[Gif ](https://lightofonesoul.tumblr.com/post/189892399572/the-silence-of-their-glances-lightofonesoul)for this chapter is by me 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there 😊  
This is another introductive chapter, because i wanted to show you Hannibal’s POV, anyway in the next chapter we have some chats between them, stay tuned😉  
Why Will is so silent? You Will find soon eheh
> 
> Thanks to anyone will read this or will leave a feedback💕💕


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From chapter:  
"Their eyes met when Hannibal said that and made Will saw there was determination in those dark maroon eyes.  
“Both yourself and I are condemned maybe to stay forever in silence, while the world continues to scream around us."  
He sighed and looked at the dark sky while realized he was opened up to the other boy, he finally spoke after so many times in silence. It was strange that desire to wanted to speak his mind, he didn’t even remember the last time he had spoken like this. He could not remember the sound of his voice sometimes because of the many times he had been silenced."

thank to my beta unknownmusing❣

_"I am terrified_   
_I think too much_   
_I buy every cry, because_   
_I don’t trust I am terrified_   
_But the gravity between us will keep us safe"_   
_-'_ [IAMX: I Am Terrified'](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=O2sNO7MefQQ)

“So, how did you feel when you had hit him.” 

Will rested the pen, which he was using for writing heard himself giving a soft sigh. He felt vulnerable to Hannibal now and he never liked being that way, though knew that this would arrive sooner or later.

“Just followed my instincts.” Will replied, curious about why the other young man would be asked him that. 

“Why? Did you like it?” He asked.

“We have known each other for a while.” Hannibal said, stating something which was true and continued. “Anyway, you used your strength and mind perfectly in the situation. What I want to know is what you felt, besides the fact you...liked...it.”

Usually for Will, people who asked him questions they gave up after his annoyed answers. But Hannibal was different and wanted to know.

Got up, Will headed over to looked out the only window in the room, felt that Hannibal was right in what he just said. Hitting the rude bully had been exciting to say at least and to admit had felt incredible.

He liked observing in seeing the bully’s resolve to hurt people crumble, after he had confronted him. Within himself, Will could felt the part of himself he usually had hidden behind metaphorical walls.

“I don’t usually talk about this sort of thing.”

And continued to stared out the window beginning to saw a mutual understanding was developing between him and Hannibal.

“You don’t usually talk at all.” Hannibal said, made Will laughed, and turned his gaze away from the window.

Every discomfort faded away because Will this and when he looked at him, he saw he smirked too; a rare vision of both of them and the first time like that, they had shared together.

And when they looked to each other, something happened, Will Miller felt a break in the metaphorical wall he created to shield himself from others.

He could sense the part that he had hidden behind the metaphorical wall and in his mind’s eye could see the small crack that was beginning to form in that wall. 

It was an exacting and terrifying thing to see in his mind’s eye. 

Will turned his gaze back to looked out the window while he used his Empathic ability, feeling like now they were closer it was the start of something beginning that they didn’t control. 

But Fate did. 

Will wanted to speak to Hannibal now. He had listened to what he said, nodded in reply to questions answered or agreeing to the topic they discuss. That day he wanted to talk, try to.

Because unlike the other pupils Hannibal seemed to understand more than anyone but something else told to him that Hannibal had shadows and secrets of his own. Ones that Will did not know...not yet.

Turned he leaned against the window to looked at calm and careful amber eyes that stare right back at him, decided to speak what his on his mind.

“You should know Hannibal, that there is part of me that I hide. I don’t really like talking about it, even though it is there and it sometimes takes control of me.” He began, took a breather before he continued. “It’s like I’m not in my own body sometimes and it is frightening. Have I satisfied your curiosity for now?” 

Hannibal was silent for a few moments, complementing the information he had been given. Will remembered he had seen gratitude in the other young man’s eyes when he saved Hannibal from the bully, confirming his hunches that Hannibal was like him - separate from the other pupils that milled around them in various shades of grey uniforms. 

“Curiosity killed the cat they say.” Hannibal stated, making Will understood how very much alike they actually are, he had confirmation of it. 

“I understand what you mean. But it is also pleasant and satisfying when someone helps someone in danger, isn't it? When nothing is predictable and you can show who you really are, even in those little moments that just happen.” He added and Will looked away from the amber gaze stared into his and he whispered

“To be a monster…” 

Because of he now due to his Empathy that to society and even his own family he was already one. It was what he kept telling himself, even though it made him scared to overthink at night and found himself just staying awake staring up at the ceiling. 

“If this is what society and other people think of you, you are not one of them. Will, this is just your darker part of you asking to be accepted.” Hannibal said. “Will you let it become nothing and not evolve into something else - something new.” 

Will glanced back up, looked at the drawings that were placed onto the classroom wall - dark, ominous faces drawn in either charcoal or pencil - and went up to them.

“I’m nobody, are you nobody too?” He quoted the first lines of a poem by Emily Dickinson, brushed his finger along the pencil line of one of the dark-faced drawings, felt the anger and distress that the person had put in to represent what it showed.

The sudden presence of Hannibal beside him, made Will glance away from the drawing at the sametime he glanced at Hannibal’s figure felt a sudden rush of heat flood within him. 

“There's a pair of us, don’t tell them advice - you know.” Hannibal said, continued the poem, made Will smirked as he turned away from the drawing on the wall and looked at the other young man. 

They were standing closer than they had ever been before, which surprised Will he wasn’t annoyed by the fact they were so close, that any closer and they would be properly touching. 

He didn’t like it when people touched him because it felt like his “Fort”, his personal space, was began invaded and swept away by whatever emotions he sensed from the person or person who touched him. 

But not that day. Where Hannibal stood beside, Will continued to looked elsewhere around the white room - plain and white, with only a handful of drawings placed on the wall.

He had tried his best to make everything his own cozy and his own personal space, where no-one could disturb whereas Hannibal was the complete opposite - but he didn’t really know as he never asked the other young man. 

The room was dark, due to the curtains being closed with only a fine sliver of sunlight or moonlight being allowed in sometimes, while many of the decorations consisted of just dark faces rising off the paper.

Those are seemed to also have the same energy that you could find in the deep abyss were monsters of the deep lurk. Plus to Will’s mind a window into the darkness that stemmed deeply into Hannibal’s mind, like thorns reaching outwards to seek a new spot. 

“Who are the people drawn in your portraits?” Will asked, seeing a shadow go over Hannibal’s face - it was so quick and fast it was like shattering glass in a certain way - heared the broken reply of. “Demons, that i must to destroy.” 

Hannibal didn’t say anymore, he just walked away from Will and heads over to the rectangular table that was in the room. The unspoken words hanging in the air between them, like a spider dangling a silk thread downwards or glow-worm to entice it’s prey into the trap. 

_Both of us want to destroy someone._

“I think it will be best if we get this continued before evening.” Hannibal said, indicating the homework they had been and Will sigh softly because he knew the other young man was diligent so he chose to do what Hannibal had just said.

  
  


\-----------------------------

Lying underneath the water is a beautiful and frightening experience, along with when every sound around you becomes muffled - distant and far away. You can hear the beating of your heart against your rib-cage as it pumps oxygen around your body, while indicating you must resist staying underwater for too long. 

So when you emerge out of the water to the sounds of life around you it is beautiful. But when you cannot surface, because the weight of the water is dragging you down?

Will would sometimes feel the sensation that he been under water, when he woke up with cold sweats and his sleep-wear sticking to his skin after his emergence from the nightmares and shadows that came with them.

In the middle of the night, Will opened his eyes to stare up at the darkened ceiling trying to still not think of the clinging sensation of falling into deep water - allowing himself to be pulled down and down into abyss. At the sametime willing his heart to stop pounding against his rib-cage, until it finally does. 

Slipped out of the bed, he headed to the shower not really knowing what time it was and whether it was even morning yet, while the droplets water pounds around him - hitting the tiled floor with harsh. 

He washed the sweat that accumulated on his body off in a hurried process, still felt as though the dark thoughts from the nightmare were still clinging to him - dominating his movements and the control he had at the moment. 

After drying himself off with a towel from the rack, he changed out of the sweat-sodden sleep-wear into fresher ones. Not really knowing where to go, while his hair still damp from the shower, he walked barefoot until he approached Hannibal’s room. 

Their rooms were thankfully facing each-other, so he didn’t have to walk that far. He was still though lost in his thoughts that were starting to swirl around his head. 

Waiting a few moments to compose himself, he brought a hand up to knock the door and pulling back allows himself to slide down onto the floor where he leans his head back against it. 

He didn’t want to leave just yet. It was comforting being close to Hannibal's room, unlike the chaos that was going in his mind. 

His name being called out twice, reached his ears. But sounded like a distant echo from afar, like he was in a really long tunnel and they were at the other end. 

It was only when he was lifted up, does Will realized it was Hannibal had helped him up off the floor and soon onto a warm bed, where settled he understood he was now in Hannibal’s room. 

Seeing the other male’s tall figure in fine silk sleep-wear calmed him, took in a note how it embraces Hannibal’s body in an accentuated way. 

It made him gulp heavily, turned his face away to hide the fact he was thinking about the other male in the way he was and composing himself in sort of way said something to distract him.

“Did I wake you up?” He asked, the embarrassment was still there - but less - and more felt ashamed of himself that he may have woken Hannibal up from his sleep. 

“I was actually reading a book.” Hannibal replied, indicating the book that had been left lying on the night-stand with a bookmark in it asking him.

“Why are you awake? Could you not sleep?” He added few minutes later.

Hannibal didn't reply and move away to collect a blanket, which Will soon felt being placed around his shoulders and flicked his gaze upwards notices how Hannibal’s eyes are so incandescent and hypnotic - glinting maroon in the light of the lampshade on the bedside table and could be able to felt his thought.

_You can see me, Will...like no other can see me._

_Oh yes, _Will thought reply his empathy to saw the agony Hannibal held within himself though not knowing it’s true origins he could felt that emotions as was his own. They were both odd creatures meeting at night - like when Moths are attracted to light they see in a darkened room. 

However Hannibal had hidden his dark-side - his …monster within him - better than he had. His monster was different and always came out, due to his Empathy ability. 

“Maybe for the same reason you came to me tonight. Your nightmares are troubling you so much, maybe there trying to tell you something.” 

Will never really needed to expose himself that much to others and it was odd because Hannibal was able to understand others around him - especially him as well. 

His empathy ability had always been against his own will, because it felt like a heavy burden and he didn’t really fully known how to control it, while Hannibal did understand it and could read him like he was a book.

“And what would they be trying to tell me?” Will laughed nervously, trembling a wee bit when he looked up at Hannibal to see the other young male was smiled - his shadow illuminated by the light of lamp, making it look like a strange shadowy creature of some kind. 

“Only you can know the answer to that, Will. Dreams and nightmares cannot sometimes be easily explained.”

Hannibal replied, reached forwards to pull the blanket more around him, made Will’s cheeks flush with heat even though Hannibal hadn't touched him at all.

Sigh softly, he waved away the thought of the…nightmare away, along with the desire to skewer, stab or do worse to the man he hated most in the world. He didn’t want to speak about those things, while feeling so tired. 

Hannibal moved off the bed to started walking around the room for a while, until if he suddenly looked at him again.

“There is somewhere I wish to take, right now. It will be a welcome distraction from the nightmares you have just experienced.” Hannibal said, voice deep and gentle with his glance showed he didn't admit a decline or something. 

Will sitting there on the bed, was surprised by Hannibal’s had said he wishes to take him somewhere and happiness raise, he smiled when he replied with.

“Ok!” 

_\-----------------------------_

Using Hannibal’s moped, Will was shown many things as they weaved and turned through the roads in a famous place of France - the Montmartre, revealing the church of Sacre Coeur and where you could also see the city of Paris in all of its wonderful glory. *

Made even better when not filled with people. And above them both the ink-black sky filled with glinting stars and bright moon - silverly greyish-white - made the whole city looked otherworldly - dark and light almost embracing in mutual harmony...And he was with Hannibal. The young other male sitting by the railing with legs through the gaps so they were hanging into the void where there was drop leading down to the houses dotted here and there, invited Will to joined him.

Will felt slightly embarrassed, staring at the view of Paris spread out and the Church in the distance at the sametime a thought

I’m really the first Hannibal brought here...or has he done this with others?

Then tried not to thought of Hannibal bringing some girl or even boy to that place - that spot.

He didn't know if someone had already taken Hannibal’s interest. It made a strange icky felt rose in his chest at the idea of it, shook his head side to side like he was trying to dislodge it metaphorically speaking from his mind.

Composed himself, after messing up his curls by shaking his head from side to side he heads over to go and sit beside Hannibal, who began to speak. 

“You're the first and only person I brought up here tonight. It is surreal, isn't it? A big world filled with people, houses and yet, at midnight everything is so still and distant here like we're in another world. It's like being Gods that are observing their creation below them.” 

Will turned his gaze to looked at him, before answering the question.

“So infinite and silent the night is. We can observe it without being part of it.”

He felt more relaxed, due to the sight of the city below - the lights glinting in the inky darkness - Will, just enjoyed the view. 

“For us it is our nature to observe others and stay in silence, Will. Never will we really be part of society and its rules, because of the uniqueness we are.” 

Their eyes met when Hannibal said that and made Will saw there was determination in those dark maroon eyes.

“Both yourself and I are condemned maybe to stay forever in silence, while the world continues to scream around us."

He sighed and looked at the dark sky while realized he was opened up to the other boy, he finally spoke after so many times in silence. It was strange that desire to wanted to speak his mind, he didn’t even remember the last time he had spoken like this. He could not remember the sound of his voice sometimes because of the many times he had been silenced.

“People don't know how it meaning to be afraid of yourself, to what you think or capable to do and become. They just avoid their shadows, lock the darkness in a spot of the mind. They full themselves with people without bonds and many things to do, just to fill the emptiness inside, and don’t become able to listen to the voice in their heads.

In the night, they listen to it, but it a barely echo, a vibe in the chest, but just for a few hours because they fall asleep.

I can’t do it, i never did...my darkness is always with me, and whisper his thoughts and desire. I feel it, and i'm afraid sometimes.”

He stopped and realized what he said. It was simple to said it at the end.

Suddenly, he could felt a hand on his shoulder and when he looked at him, he saw understanding in Hannibal’s amber eyes, as it had always searched it: be understood.

“The only voice can understand me it is in my mind. Sometimes, i can see it, he shows in the shadow and i see his dark essence with horns of deer.”

Will absorbed those words because he was not the only one opening up his soul to him, Hannibal did the same.

And for a moment, he could saw that figure, he could saw Hannibal and a strange dark deer fade together...he drove away that thought, and listened Lecter again.

“Fear is a natural emotion there to block you, your potential. This fear block you, and trouble you, you cannot allow it. You lived in the shadow, hidden but the voice you listening, it just what you have to become, Will. You are not alone, you just stop to be afraid.”

Will smiled bitterly.

“So easy to tell.”

It be difficult for him, the one had grown up to be much or less for this world... even if, Will knew the other boy was right.

Hannibal didn’t reply anyway, and Will didn’t say anything else, in fact he was calmer and the waves of his mind too. He stared at the other boy in silence, looked at his face while the night swallowed their silence and thoughts, Will’s thoughts that was the real dialogue had ever done in his life.

And he had been heard like the other boy promise to did, so then he knew he wouldn't have stopped with him: the barricade was open.

*This is the view Hannibal and Will have

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I apologize for late but my beta needed time for editing and of course, i gave it to her! (no judgment to you dear😚 if you read it, you know as always i said, no oppression, i just explain)  
And i need time to translate my fanfiction too, so be patient if you can and i can, you will find this fanfiction will be complete ^_^  
Sorry again.
> 
> Anyway, in this chapter we find Hannibal and Will talks with poem *________*  
I know i wrote it but it's the characters decide so i will fangirling over it ahah
> 
> The IAMX song i put there is one of the fanfiction soundtrack, so if you want to listen to, you find the link in the title.  
i like this song so much like the others by IAMX anyway...😂  
For Will's dark side, i’m inspired a bit about Dexter when he talked about his dark passenger in s3.
> 
> Thanks to anyone will read it and if you want to leave feedback it will be very appreciated, thanks 💗💗

**Author's Note:**

> Author corner: Hi everyone! I post this story with so many feelings because i am very fond of it!
> 
> I waited 2 years before i decide to post here because i was insecure if the fandom can appreciate it because they are young and a bit different, and it’s so difficult to translate a long... but now i want to do it!  
English is not my first language.
> 
> Thanks again to my beta unknownmusing!
> 
> Will has a different last name but it’s him, why's that? Well, stay tuned and you can find out.
> 
> You can see the actor you prefer as Hannibal and Will, i imagine Gaspard Ulliel for Hannibal, because i love him in that part *_*
> 
> Thanks to anyone will read this or will leave a feedback💕💕


End file.
